


Regrets.

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crying, Depression, Human Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, Sad, Suicide Attempt, bill is really sad he hates emotions, but dippers like 16 instead of 12, fluff kinda, i did this really fast opps, read it, reminder that this is what happened in the actual show (expect the human change thing), unfair really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning Bill into a human was not a regret that Dipper had, but not helping him through the nine months they had together was something he'd never forgive himself for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> OK AY SO I DONE THIS IN AN HOUR AND I DIDNT READ OVER IT SO ITS NOT ALL THAT GREAT BUT IT WAS ME TRYING SOMETHING OUT SO PLEASE READ AND TELL ME IF ITS OKAY?? thank u i dont think its too bad but ANYWAYS

“Dipper fucking Pines I am going to murder you.” Bill growled, stumbling to his knees, breathing in heavily. “How the fuck did you even do this? Do you even know what I’m like when I’m mad?” He yelled, pulling himself into a standing position. Dipper shrunk back, his plan hadn’t gone the way he expected it to go.   
Dipper had decided that the only way to stop Bill from destroying Gravity Falls and probably earth itself, was to turn him into a human, a very weak, small human. Ford had helped him, things went smoothly, and Bill fell for the whole thing, though the one flaw was that, Bill wasn’t exactly small, nor weak. Bill was about 5 inches taller than Dipper, resting at 6ft. He had a strong build and quite an attractive body, Dipper can’t lie.   
Bill was clumsy, he didn’t know how to work something that was his, when there wasn’t anyone floating about, attempting to push him out, this body was his, this is how he looks, not anyone else, he hates it. He hates the fact he has two eyes, and hair, and bigger arms and legs and curves and he hates the fact a top hat won’t float above his head. Mostly, he hates these stupid emotions humans feel, sure, as a triangle he can get angry, and be fond of someone, but he couldn’t feel despair, he never wanted to cry, he never felt true happiness either, nor that he wanted too, he was having fun the way things were going.  
“How do I turn back? Pine Tree, you better turn me back right fucking now!” He shouted, grabbing Dipper by the shoulders. “I-I can’t, I don’t know how too” He squeaked, as pure rage clouded Bill’s body.  
That night didn’t go too bad, since Bill wasn’t all that sure on how human bodies work, the Pines family soon had him calmed down and locked behind the vending machine, where Ford usually works. They explained to Bill that he can’t live on his own, he doesn’t even know how to feed and wash himself, and that since they put him in this position, they will help him, but he’s got to help too, ‘It’s a team effort.’   
A few months have gone by, and the twins are the only people Bill is okay with being around, he’s terrified of Ford, though he doesn’t show it, he acts more like he hates him, which makes Ford quite sad, actually, they used to be friends. He feels somewhat of the same towards Stan, because he knows that either of them can just kick him out, and he can die, like a human, he’d be pathetic.   
He sticks with Dipper, poking fun at him as his only ways of entertainment, Bill’s been a mess with the new emotions he’s been feeling, and Dipper seems to be the only person who’s helping him through it. Sure, Bill can be annoying to live with, sure Dipper used to hate him, but things change, and he almost feels bad about what he done to Bill. The former demon cries nearly every night, silently, but since Bill now shares a room with Dipper and Mabel, the light sleeper hears everything. Dipper almost feels that the reason Bill cries at night is, he misses pushing himself into people’s dreams and being in the mindscape, he was a dream demon after all, that’s what he done the most.   
After nine months of Bill living a human life, he heads out one day. He’s gone out with Dipper, and Mabel, and when everyone goes out, because he’s not trusted in a house alone, but he’s never gone out by himself. Ford obviously doesn’t trust him, but instead of stopping him, he tells Dipper to follow him, to keep him out of trouble without letting him know that Dippers there.   
Dipper nods, and he does as he was told. He follow’s Bill up a path, dirt collected on his shoes but he didn’t mind, he wanted to make sure Bill was okay, and his curiosity was going wild. Why was Bill going up here? Soon, he realised. The path lead up a steep hill, which killed Dipper a little bit, and ended near a trail, Bill took no notice of that, and started walking through the trees, it didn’t take too long to get there, but Bill ended up in the place where he turned human.  
The grass was dull and was mostly dirt, really. The trees were dying out and were almost black, rocks scattered the grounds, and Bill sat down. There was a tall cliff in front of him, the fence was broken and most of it seemed to have fallen of, into the deep waters below. It was getting dark, and the sun was setting, purple and red colours decorated the sky and it was beautiful, Dipper couldn’t disagree.   
Bill folded up his legs and arms, resting his head on them. Staring out at the sky, he seemed memorized. It didn’t take long for him to stand up, as he began to move to the cliff side. Staring down at the sharp, cold water. The water was a very long way down, but you could still see it, you could still see the waves from the wind and the rocks that were sticking out.   
Bill looked like he was ready to jump, and then it all made sense to Dipper. “B-Bill, what are you doing?” He choked out, making himself visible. Bill jumped, taking a few steps back from the edge, “D-Dipper? Did you follow me?” He asked, his fists turning white and he gripped his jumper. Dipper nodded, looking away.   
“Ford doesn’t trust me, does he?” Bill scoffed, turning back around. “What were you going to do?” Dipper asked, quietly. Bill didn’t speak for a few moments before turning halfway around, “Isn’t it obvious?” He laughed, but not a happy laugh, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.   
“Please step away from the edge” Dipper pleaded, “Please, come back to the house with me” Bill laughed again, “Why should I? I hate that house, I’m here for a reason.”   
“Tell me what’s wrong then” Dipper argued, stepping a little closer. Bill turned around, feet still an inch away from the edge. “Do you know what it’s like? To not be able to go to your home, to know that you’ll never be able to go to your home again? To be ripped from your body and pulled into a different one, one that you aren’t use to? To know you’ll never see your friends again, and if you did they’d think you were a freak, disgusting, pathetic. Do you know what it’s like to have the life you know taken away and replaced by something you seen as weak and gross. I don’t even know how to live like this, I was powerful once! And now I can’t even take care of myself.”   
“B-Bill- “Dipper tried to stop him, “No, No! You don’t fucking know what it’s like, you don’t understand, I’m done, I’m so done, no one here cares about me- “  
“I fucking care about you, you asshole!” Dipper cried, stepping closer to him. “How have you not seen it? I fucking care so much and you don’t notice anything, I fucking love you Bill, stop” He sobbed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “You’re lying.” Bill spat, “You just want to save another human life, well guess what, Pine Tree! I’m not a fucking human, I don’t care.”   
Bill stepped back, he let his body flow into the wind and he let himself fall. He felt blissful almost, like he was floating again, with wind. He looking into the sky, the shades of purple and red where relaxing, he let out a small cry, tears formed in his eyes. Stupid emotions, played at him even when he was happy. The chilling hit of coldness and the thumps of rocks didn’t even hit him; he didn’t feel anything. He died there, he died happy, but filled with anger and sadness. He didn’t understand it, he never got the chance to understand his emotions.   
The minute Bill had taken a step of that edge, Dipper had screamed, he couldn’t breathe. He hid his emotions away all this time only to be told he was lying and to have the other person fall of a cliff, how awful is that? Hurt clouded Dippers chest, tears streamed down his face, he couldn’t process what had just happened, he was too scared to look over the edge, but he knew he had to do it, he had too. He crawled his way over, peering his head over the edge, he couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see Bill, he’d never see Bill again. “No… no, no Bill” he cried, curling up into himself, he couldn’t go home, he didn’t have the energy to move.   
He spent the night up there, staring up at the sky. He was cold and hungry, but he didn’t move. He didn’t care. He tried to help, he really did. He was useless. Bill didn’t deserve what happened him, he didn’t realize what he took him away from. He didn’t realize this type of hurting would have been brought on to either of them. Dipper has a load of regrets, and maybe changing Bill into a human isn’t one of them, but not stopping him from what he was doing, that was one, defiantly.


End file.
